This invention relates generally to a heat activated dispenser, and more particularly, to a light bulb heated vapor dispenser.
There are a number of vapor dispensers available for adding to the ambient any one of a number of materials. Vaporizers, for example, boil water and additives in a controlled manner to dispense water vapor and the additives into the ambient to treat various ailments. Aerosol cans provide a timed release of insecticide into the ambient. Metallic cup-like attachments are available which sit on or over a light bulb. The cup provides a reservoir for a volatile material which is boiled off and added to the ambient by the heat from the light bulb.
Although the foregoing dispensers have some utility in specific applications, they also have notable disadvantages or drawbacks. The vaporizer, for example, is bulky, has limited range, requires set-up, and must be stored between uses. The aerosol can is limited in number of materials which can be dispensed (vapor pressure, for example, must be such as to provide a gas at room temperature), has a short effective life, and must usually be used to completion once activated. The cup-like attachment requires the addition of liquid additives, and is potentially dangerous because the metallic cup acquires a high enough temperature to cause skin burns.
Accordingly, a need existed for an improved dispenser which would overcome the problems of the aforementioned dispensers.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved heat activated vapor dispenser.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved light bulb activated vapor dispenser.